


One After Another（接二連三）

by xy700145



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: Newt Scamander/Percival Graves + Credence Barebone/Percival GravesDom/sub世界觀，支配者！紐特 + 臣服者！葛雷夫 + 支配者！魁登斯。魔法界的巫師們多數是支配者或臣服者，只有少數的無傾向者，身為臣服者的葛雷夫巧妙地令大家誤解自己是無傾向者，直到他遇見了撩動自己心弦的人，而這人不只一個，而是兩個。公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/fbawtft07





	1. 第一章

身為一名眾人眼中的黃金單身漢，出身於歷史悠久的正氣師家族且相貌不俗的波西瓦．葛雷夫，感情生活卻是乏味可陳，其中之緣由從魂報記者乃至於魔國會大樓的辦公室助理皆有各有揣測，或是潔身自好，或是眼光甚高，或是重視隱私等等。  
然則真實的原因相當簡單，簡單到鮮少出現在大家的猜測中，即是葛雷夫是名臣服者，而非大家先入為主以為的無傾向者，更非大多正氣師或魔國會高層官員皆為的支配者。  
迴異於非魔法社會以無傾向者為主要構成人口，巫師們多數具有支配者或臣服者其中之一的屬性，魔法社會的家庭通常以支配者與臣服者組合而成，通常相處模式為在互有意願的情況下，支配者掌控臣服者，臣服者服從於支配者。  
因此所以處於高社經地位的人多是支配者，葛雷夫雖未假扮成其中一員，但亦狡猾地對自己的屬性保持緘默，任由大家誤解自己是稀少的無傾向者。  
不過這樣一來，葛雷夫的臣服者需求就常常未能受到滿足，他不能像其他單身臣服者那樣找個看得順眼的支配者享受短暫地交出自己的愉悅。  
為此他只好把眼光放到非魔法世界，從視支配者／臣服者關係為邪門歪道的世界中找到一家莫魔隱密開設的地下愉虐俱樂部，從而解決了這個自從他的職位越升越高之後所衍生的小麻煩。

當時的葛雷夫對此相當滿意，從未想過這麼一點小小的私人嗜好，會在未來讓他跌了個大跟頭，導致了他現在裸身成大字型被綁在木架上，預定的調教師昏迷在角落，而魔法界惡名昭彰的黑巫師蓋瑞．葛林戴華德噙著假笑站在他面前。  
「晚上好，魔法安全部部長。」葛林戴華德姿態閒適地坐在原先屬於調教師的絨面扶手椅上，「請原諒我的不請自來。」他假惺惺地說。  
「葛林戴華德。」葛雷夫從齒間擠出他的名字，即使未著寸縷，男人依舊擺出了強勢神情，方才期待調教師施捨疼愛的表情轉瞬消失。  
「我必須承認我很驚訝你會想嘗試作為一個臣服者的感受。」葛林戴華憐憫地睨視他，抬腳在室內轉了一圈，「如果非得要的話，無傾向者大概會比較容易扮演支配者。」他把葛雷夫當作一個想要更融入魔法社會大眾的可憐巫師。  
葛雷夫面色不改，內心的焦慮減輕了幾許，黑巫師太自大了以致於沒有識破他的秘密。  
「說出你的來意，黑巫師。」葛雷夫皺眉瞪向似乎覺得自己勝券在握的葛林戴華德。  
敵人無魔杖在手還被五花大綁，原諒葛林戴華德無法打起十二萬分的精神來慎重待之。  
「呵呵呵……」葛林戴華德低笑，眼神上下掃著葛雷夫的軀體，「不得不說，你的身體很不錯，平時穿這麼多實在是浪費。」他的眼神彷彿打量一個索求垂憐的奴隸。  
雖然已從外勤正氣師升職為坐鎮後方的指揮官角色，葛雷夫沒有放任自己養出大肚腩，仍舊定期自我訓練，不時會與重案調查組前往現場。  
腹肌的線條在葛雷夫的皮膚上漂亮地刻畫著，再加上修長的腿與正氣師這行難以避免的一些舊傷疤，如今無助地綁縛在架前，身為支配者的葛林戴華德不由得欣賞了一會，這是一具能勾出凌虐慾的身體。  
對於這種半是調侃半是嘲弄的話，葛雷夫選擇漠然以對，無論黑巫師怎麼認為他難逃此劫，葛雷夫還沒蠢到完全不給自己留個後手的地步，以被解救的丹恩之名，他向來保持著正氣師該有的警惕。  
門口附近的矮櫃上整齊堆疊的衣物中有一把港口鑰，不管再怎麼熟悉這家俱樂部，葛雷夫從未忘記攜帶，但他只有一次機會使用無杖魔法召喚港口鑰前來立即發動逃離，葛雷夫必須耐心等候葛林戴華德警戒心最鬆懈的那一刻以確保萬無一失。  
「別這麼冷淡，我們有一整個夜晚呢。」葛林戴華德曖昧地說，然而眼神冰冷未有半點火燼，「太快進入正題對你沒好處，因為我不是一個喜歡接受反對意見的人，而且我總是有辦法讓他們……改口。」  
「我只預約了兩個小時。」葛雷夫不懼語中的威脅之意，無動於衷地出言挑釁。  
葛林戴華德大約沒料到以他的背景居然連包夜的錢都沒花，「希望你不會後悔只買這些時數。」他停滯了幾秒鐘後，笑得更加危險。  
「原來你對自己的信心就這麼多。」葛雷夫輕蔑地揚唇，貶低黑巫師的拷問能力。  
「我敬佩你的勇氣，葛雷夫。」葛林戴華德揮手召喚一條長鞭猛地甩下，鞭梢擊打地面發出清脆懾人的響音，「那些在我面前大放厥詞的人下場都不太好。」  
調教室的好處就是所有刑具唾手可得，雖然這些偏向情趣使用的道具對他來說僅是開胃小菜。  
「前一句話還給你，只要你還在美國，我的下屬們會逮到你。」葛雷夫不為所動地說，內心卻默默憂慮黑巫師到底滲透魔國會到多深的程度。  
「我很懷疑。」葛林戴華德輕笑，轉了轉持鞭的手腕，「例行性詢問一下，你願意追隨我共同建立屬於巫師的世界帝國嗎？這世界會是我們的，再也不用躲躲藏藏。」  
若非說出此話的是目前所知最強大且擁護者尚在增加的黑巫師，葛雷夫肯定會嗤笑出聲，而今他只能義正詞嚴地說：「你做不到，那是不可能的事。」  
「可惜，好在我最需要的是你的身份，不是你。」葛林戴華德略感遺憾地說，多吸納一個實力高強的手下總是錦上添花，「你本來可以擁有整個美國。」好似地球已經全是他的領土，任他隨意分封。  
「哼。」葛雷夫輕嗤扯起一邊嘴角，為這句話的可笑程度。  
葛林戴華德眉間微摺，不喜他人諷刺自己崇高的野心，長鞭猝不及防地揮了下去，打在肉體上發出沉悶的聲響。  
忍住突如其來的劇痛，葛雷夫咬牙把叫聲悶在口中，射向黑巫師的眼神益發狠戾，細長的紅痕在他胸前顯現。  
「如何？不比你找的調教師差吧。」葛林戴華德舒爽地微笑，毫無徵兆地又擊出第二鞭，並非真想等待他的回應。  
為了不叫出聲險些咬到自己舌頭的葛雷夫後背開始冒汗，他啞著嗓音說：「有自信是好事。」  
將之視為失敗者的吠叫，葛林戴華德未加理會地繼續甩鞭，一陣疾風驟雨的鞭聲過去，他將長鞭隨手甩開，這本就不是巫師的做派。  
「我說過了吧，無傾向者很難扮演臣服者。」葛林戴華德看向他垂下甚至因疼痛緊縮的陽具。  
為了不使自己真正的屬性曝光，葛雷夫忍住沒在此刻出言反譏，臣服者並非各個嗜痛成性，他們的服從與接納是給自己認可的人，而非隨便一個手持刑具的狂徒。  
眼前上演的這一切，從頭到尾都不帶一絲情慾，是再真實不過的拷打刑訊。  
「你就只有這點本事？」葛雷夫繼續與他的言語交鋒，冷汗佈滿了他的後背，但為了攪亂黑巫師的節奏，他不斷找死般挑釁黑巫師，苦等葛林戴華德大意的一瞬間。  
稍安勿躁，還沒到最後關頭，葛雷夫對自己說，汗液從額髮滴落在地板上暈開，變成這間牢房風格的調教室灰暗石板地上的灰色圓點。  
「說吧，趁你還能開口的時候多說幾句。」葛林戴華德高高在上地觀賞他的垂死掙扎，「現在我們從哪裡開始呢？」惡意的眼光晃過男人赤裸的身體。  
「真遺憾時間不太夠，」葛林戴華德假意嘆息，「循序漸進有點太奢侈了，所以我再問最後一次，你改變主意了嗎？」  
葛雷夫用看白癡的眼神瞥他，黑巫師不再為之動怒，此時在葛林戴華德的眼中，葛雷夫已與死人無異。  
「我總是尊重別人的選擇。」葛林戴華德抽出魔杖，「跟你的腿骨說再見。」  
黑魔法一經施展，葛雷夫瞬間感到一陣失重，然後劇烈的疼痛席捲了他，右腿小腿骨在體內節節粉碎消失，他整條腿都無法施力，剩下的骨頭與血肉互相擠壓找不到該有的位置，被縛綁的他艱難地將體重都放在完好的另一條腿上，雙手掙扎著握拳欲要分擔一些重量卻無果。  
「如果有整晚的話，我們還能多來點熱身再到這一步。」葛林戴華德被他痛苦不堪的神情取悅，魔杖再度揮過，「例如這樣的熱身。」  
胸腹轉瞬間出現幾道宛如利刃劃開的傷口，葛雷夫幾乎沒能感受到額外的痛苦，這遠不及碎骨所帶來的疼痛，現在的他連呼吸都得小心翼翼，只怕引發更大的痛楚，更無暇再開口說話。  
或許是葛雷夫的慘狀讓他放下心來，從踏進來的那時到此刻，葛林戴華德終於把眼睛從俘虜身上移開，轉身從酒櫃中拿出一瓶威士忌，決定給自己來點助興的飲品。  
「你還沒品嘗到酷刑咒呢。」葛林戴華德揮動魔杖倒酒時隨意地說，眼神轉向酒杯。  
隱忍至今的葛雷夫垂著頭，顫抖的唇角幾不可見地微翹，抓住了這個短暫的空檔，「速速前，領夾。」他沉聲說，音量微弱難辨。  
甫啜飲一口酒，「該死！」察覺動靜的葛林戴華德鋒利的目光朝他追來，正好目睹港口鑰發動的瞬間，亡羊補牢地施咒試圖阻擋他的離開，然而咒語擊中的剎那，葛雷夫正好被吸入港口鑰中順利逃脫。  
「再會。」葛雷夫留下了譏笑的沙啞聲音。  
黑巫師慍怒地消影離開，他立即判斷了可能的降落地點，選擇到葛雷夫住家附近埋伏，他的手下會替他關注魔國會，這兩者是港口鑰最有可能指向的地點。

不過今夜葛林戴華德注定要失望，兩方面都撲了個空。黑巫師順了順氣，這只不過是他計畫中的有點惱人的小失誤，影響不了大局，明日波西瓦．葛雷夫將會按時出現在魔國會中──由葛林戴華德假扮的葛雷夫。

TBC


	2. 第二章

拿著公費遊歷拜訪各地奇獸，遠離枯燥的辦公室生活，紐特．斯卡曼覺得接受出版社的邀約是他做過最明智的決定。就算一皮箱的偷渡奇獸讓他有點底氣不足，紐特仍是懷抱著對美國奇獸的憧憬坐在碼頭等候入境，渾然沒發現角落有對眼睛正在注視他。  
那是好不容易逃出生天的葛雷夫，他身上裹著一塊不知從哪扯來的帆布（極有可能是碼頭上某堆木箱上的蓋布）拖著條殘腿蜷縮在牆邊，聚精會神地觀察棕髮的男人，混淆咒讓少數注意到這個角落的莫魔對他視而不見。  
此地其實不是港口鑰原該指向的地點，葛林戴華德最後投擲的咒語無意間改變了定位，掉在碼頭上的葛雷夫在看見紐特之前一籌莫展。  
「被解救的丹恩啊。」葛雷夫低聲讚嘆自己的好運，所謂大難不死必有後福。  
感謝老友忒修斯．斯卡曼德多年來不顧他的意願時不時要與葛雷夫分享自己弟弟發生的大小事，能的話他連照片都會附上，此時此刻葛雷夫才能認出紐特……以及或許能救他一命的皮箱。  
葛雷夫還記得自己從信中讀到忒修斯的弟弟在皮箱中用無形伸展咒設置空間飼養奇獸時，眉頭皺得多緊。  
以葛雷夫的能力，用基礎的治療魔法讓自己免於失血而亡已是盡了全力，他終歸不是專業的治療師，失骨與傷口都需要更精確的照護，但在眼下無法判別誰是葛林戴華德黨羽的時刻，重傷未癒的他貿然現身可能送命，藏身至皮箱是他目前最好的選項。  
「這次能活下來的話，我再也不抱怨忒修斯在信裡長篇大論提自己的家人。」葛雷夫微笑著舔濕失血乾澀的嘴唇，但他也不會讓忒修斯知道他的多此一舉幫了自己大忙，免得忒修斯變本加厲。  
在此之前他收到的最新一封信中，忒修斯著重提及他弟弟正要前往美國──帶著他那個內部猶如一個動物園的皮箱──走訪當地的奇獸飼育家，暗示自己碰上紐特的某些事稍微放點水。  
為此葛雷夫曾回信告知忒修斯美國嚴厲禁止飼養奇獸，他弟弟想去的店也關門大吉了，現在看來這絲毫沒改變斯卡曼德兄弟的想法，紐特還是如預期地入境美國，真是萬幸。  
更幸運地是，皮箱中的生物們似乎不太安分，在壓扣彈起皮箱被頂開一條小縫的同時，葛雷夫用此生最專注的精神現影到皮箱之中，下一刻他從樓梯下滾落，砸在堆滿雜物的小屋地板上。  
「很好，沒再少塊肉。」葛雷夫安心地倒在地上，終於敢讓自己失去意識，他目前的身體狀況可沒法再少掉一部分軀體，那會要了他的命。  
現影消影術十分不建議無杖施展，一時不慎可能導致某些器官或肢體分離在原地沒跟來，造成災難性的後果。

坐在長椅上的紐特提起腳邊的皮箱抱在懷中，「乖一點好嗎？道高。」紐特對箱子低語，顯然將葛雷夫摔下的動靜當作裡面的奇獸又在抗議紐特不放他們出來透氣。  
「馬上就要抵達了。」紐特提著皮箱朝關防人員走去，順利地進入美國。  
在皮箱之中，無意間製造出契機令葛雷夫能夠進來的幻影猿道高疑惑地看著突兀出現後倒地雙眼緊閉的男人，發揮了牠照顧弱小的本性，抱來幾條毯子替葛雷夫蓋上保暖，接著爬上樓梯頂端嘗試通知紐特，但是他們的飼育者只當幻影猿是貪看箱外的風景，拍了拍皮箱稍作安撫繼續前行。  
沒能使紐特進來探看情況，道高轉身又望向毫無知覺的男人，走到他旁邊坐下，儼然是要看護葛雷夫。  
全身無處不痛的葛雷夫沒有昏迷太久，折磨人的痛楚沒多久就把他從香甜的黑暗中揪了出來，葛雷夫虛弱地呻吟，半睜著眼打量自己四周，忽然之間一隻充滿絨毛的手沾了白開水抹在他的唇上，拯救他開裂的嘴唇。  
「謝謝。」葛雷夫的眼珠轉向旁邊的奇獸，遲疑之後低喃，「你肯定是忒修斯說的弟弟的寶貝們之一。」  
葛雷夫沒有發覺自己的音量驚人地微弱，創傷引發的高燒正在帶走他所剩不多的生命力，道高的雙眼漾起藍色的光暈，預見男人若再得不到救治，恐怕是性命堪慮，當機立斷地爬上樓梯用力地搖晃門板。  
「安靜點。」走在街道上的紐特輕拍箱體，「一有時間我就進去了。」  
道高轉頭再看半昏半醒意識漸趨模糊的男人，瘋狂地拍打門板，皮箱的不自然晃動在大街上開始引人注目。  
「別這樣。」紐特困擾地低語，加快了腳步改變方向，走到最近一條無人的巷弄尾端，接連設下屏障咒、混淆咒與麻瓜驅逐咒，防止任何人趁機拿走皮箱。  
「道高，怎麼了？」紐特打開皮箱茫然地問，幻影猿一見到他露面就往下跑，往常這些傢伙總會試探地往外竄，他不明所以地下來到小屋。  
「梅林的鬍子啊！」紐特立即看見了道高反常的原因，一名似乎命在旦夕的黑髮男子躺在地板上，身上胡亂鋪著幾條平時置放在隔壁屋中床鋪上的毛毯。  
且不論男人是如何闖進皮箱，紐特以他多年救治奇獸的經驗判斷如果自己再不施以援手，大約只能向男人的幽靈詢問來意了。  
「浮浮，殭尸行。」紐特揮動魔杖施咒讓男人浮在空中站起，毛毯滑落之後，他看著男人身上的傷口倒抽了一口氣，細心地指引他飄到隔壁房間穩妥地躺到床上，自己再衝出去尋找需要的魔藥，無暇思考男人為何裸體。  
橫七豎八亂劃在軀幹上的傷口勉強收口不再流血，化膿狀況嚴重，再加上或者體內亦有傷，男人為何高燒昏迷不醒不言而喻。  
「幹得好，道高。」紐特抽空讚揚幻影猿，開始用魔杖在木櫃裡清點，「通用解藥、補血藥劑不能沒有。鎮定劑……好像用得到，活力滋補劑應該會需要。一飲活死水？備用。海葵鼠精油，找到了。」  
抱著這幾瓶魔藥，紐特咬著魔杖回到被男人佔據的床鋪前，先伸手探他的鼻息。  
「感謝帕拉瑟。」紐特鬆了口氣，微小的呼吸尚未斷絕，他熟練地把魔藥注入針筒中，再次慶幸自己救援的奇獸中不乏有無法自行吞嚥的情形。  
先將補血藥劑與活力滋補劑注射進去，再補上一劑通用解藥預防眼下的狀況是中毒導致，初步的急救算是完成了。最後是海葵鼠精油，其可治療割傷與擦傷，且有緩和疼痛的功效，鑒於傷口的覆蓋面積，紐特幾乎是將他全身都塗抹了遍。  
做完這一切，紐特坐在床邊抹掉額頭的汗，「你怎麼進來的？」方有空閒對著沒有知覺的男人說。  
充當治療師的紐特還不能走開，他至少要看護到男人的的呼吸恢復正常，不再弱得彷彿消失或者急促地像在汲取最後一線生機。  
「還是要聯繫醫院。」半晌之後的紐特認命地說，他觀察了男人的體溫與脈搏，生命徵象逐漸趨向正常，遠離了死神的懷抱，但這不代表完全康復。  
帶著這一箱違法入境的奇獸，他當然希望盡量避免與魔國會打交道，送這樣傷得亂七八糟的男人去醫院，尤其美國魔法醫院是魔國會附屬機構，很難不驚動當地正氣師。  
正打定主意把男人運出皮箱再使用魔杖打出訊號請求援助的紐特剛站起身，手腕便被人綿軟地抓住。  
「甚麼？」他愕然縮手訝異地說，「你醒了。」他還以為男人至少還會昏迷半日，這位陌生人的意志力堅強地不可思議。  
「不要聯絡別人。」葛雷夫喉嚨乾澀聲音低啞，仍然清楚表達了自己的意願。  
這句話令紐特心中警鈴大作，傷成這樣還不願就醫，八成不是甚麼循規蹈矩的好人，紐特不著痕跡地打量他，尋思著如何應對，他得要保證一皮箱的奇獸生存安全。  
「你需要治療師。」紐特裝作自然地起身走遠，替他倒了一杯水，強力安眠劑一飲活死水放在手邊，有必要的話會添加進去。  
「我是波西瓦．葛雷夫，魔國會魔法安全部部長，這是緊急狀況。」葛雷夫看向他勉力揚唇微笑，「你的兄長應該有提起過我。」  
「忒修斯是提過這個名字。」紐特覺得事情不太尋常，他一到美國就有一名自稱是兄長好友的人出現在他的皮箱中，這件事怎麼看怎麼詭異，他並不愚蠢。  
聽出紐特話語間的不信任，葛雷夫皺了皺眉搜腸刮肚地想著信件中的細節，「忒修斯私下稱呼你阿提米斯，不是紐特，也不是全名牛頓。  
你六歲那一年最後一次尿床，是忒修斯幫著你洗床單跟褲子，你請他不要告訴你們的媽媽，斯卡曼德女士還是知道了，你以為是忒修斯告的密，其實不是。  
你退學的那一年，忒修斯帶你威爾士散心，你從黑市救了一顆龍蛋，還想偷偷孵化飼養，被忒修斯發現放回了棲息地。」  
沒想到有這麼一天自己需要靠這些細枝末節取信於人，葛雷夫感嘆地想，既然葛林戴華德襲擊了他，必然後續還有其他動作，他不想放棄敵明我暗的難得優勢。  
「渾蛋忒修斯，他連這些都告訴你，還敢叫我在美國有問題就來投靠你。」耳尖燒紅的紐特轉開臉，已是相信了葛雷夫的自證詞。  
葛雷夫明智地保持沉默，他也不是很想知道這些事情，可是他擋不住忒修斯分享的心。  
「發生了甚麼事？」紐特在羞赧消退之後正色問。  
「葛林戴華德想要我的命。」葛雷夫露出稱意的笑，「他沒有成功。」  
「可是你傷得很重，去醫院會比較安全。」紐特聽聞這個名字忍不住皺眉，仍想勸服他就醫。  
「他還沒來得及把我拆成碎片，你的急救做得很好。」葛雷夫肯定了他的業餘醫術，「只要再長回右腳的小腿骨就沒事了，你能調製生骨水嗎？」  
「應該沒有問題。」紐特答應道，這不是極端困難的魔藥。  
「這樣就行，我死不了就輪到葛林戴華德為他的行為付出代價。」葛雷夫的手撐在床頭櫃上意欲下床，眼中有堅毅的光芒。  
「不，你在幹甚麼。」紐特錯愕地看著葛雷夫不要命的舉動，將他按了回去，不容質疑地說，「你現在甚麼也不準做，你是傷患。」  
「我必須要……」葛雷夫拿開他的手重又撐起自己，話卻被打斷。  
「傷沒養好之前，你的活動範圍就是這間屋子。」紐特的眼睛瞥向旁邊的魔藥，將葛雷夫的視線引過去瞧靜置的一飲活死水，「別逼我採取強制手段。」  
鬼使神差地，葛雷夫聽話躺了回去，瞪著天花板暗自咒罵自己的臣服者本能，以及一個許久前忒修斯曾經交代過，他的弟弟是個內向的……支配者。  
這時候葛雷夫便忽略了從小到大還沒有幾個支配者的命令能被他聽從，這其中包含他的父母，他們在葛雷夫長大之後就很難管得動他。  
「葛林戴華德還在外面潛伏，他曾說過需要我的身份。」葛雷夫仍想爭取一下，意圖讓紐特明白嚴重性，「魔國會可能正暴露在危險中。」  
「我可以幫你調查。」紐特腦子一熱就說出口，望向滿身是傷卻不肯安分休養的男人，他莫名地把難題攬上了身。  
「你是個遊客。」葛雷夫無奈地說，「對了，歡迎來到美國。」  
「謝謝。」紐特反射性地說，「不對，總會有方法的，你好好休息。」  
為了避開又將出現的反駁，紐特轉身出了門，一邊餵食奇獸們，在動物的環繞之下走神。  
無論如何先拖到他的骨頭長全了再說，紐特樂觀地想，煩惱也無濟於事，再說如若魔國會真的遇上重大危機，多一個斷腿的巫師不過是多填一條人命而已。

命運約莫早有安排，未待紐特想出辦法，離開皮箱重新前往用來做偽裝的目的地──唯一的阿帕魯薩胖胖球培育者的住所──的路程中，他就先為逮住逃跑的玻璃獸擅闖銀行金庫，然後被任職於魔國會的女巫，蒂娜．金坦，抓進伍爾沃斯大樓，好巧不巧地碰見不應該出現的人，那就是葛林戴華德偽裝的葛雷夫。  
這下知道那句需要葛雷夫的身份是何意了，紐特不動聲色地觀察假扮者，葛林戴華德的氣勢過於咄咄逼人，沒有葛雷夫本人來得如沐春風。

TBC


	3. 第三章

拜養母所賜，近乎每日都在街頭發傳單的魁登斯．巴波短短的人生中見識過許多不同的人，其中最令他困惑的那位便是葛雷夫。  
箇中原因非是葛雷夫為人多麼特立獨行，而是他對待魁登斯的態度反覆不一，多數的人待他或好或壞，大致上都會維持一致。  
他們的接觸源自於善心的金坦女士，她向魁登斯介紹了這名舉止嚴謹的上流紳士，說實在的，魁登斯從未奢望這樣的男人會真正對他施以援手。  
起初亦如他所預料的那樣，葛雷夫僅是路過般例行公事般過問幾句他的生活起居以及新賽倫復興會的活動，再無其他舉動。  
但最近半個月情形變得難測，有時候葛雷夫像往常一樣來去匆匆，有時候卻向自己展示魔法，親切地邀請他成為魔法界的一員，只要魁登斯完成他的要求。  
不想深思葛雷夫為何改變態度，男人畫給他看的大餅充滿了致命的誘惑，急切想獲取的魁登斯選擇性忽視了其中的異常，汲汲營營找尋葛雷夫所要的小孩。  
不過近幾日來，葛雷夫催得格外頻繁，這日黃昏他又出現在魁登斯發傳單的街道上，魁登斯抬眼見到他，默不作聲地跟隨著男人進到陰暗的小巷。  
「找到那個孩子。」假葛雷夫半帶命令語氣地說，無一不透露其重要性。  
果然又是這樣，魁登斯想，關懷一下他的近況然後再次地催促自己，葛雷夫先生越發急迫了。  
「如果能有更多線索，他是男孩還是女孩……」魁登斯低著頭囁嚅，老實說近日男人帶給他的壓迫感已經強到令他略感不適，非要比較的話，他比較喜歡疏離時候的葛雷夫氣息，儘管那時候他很難靠近男人。  
僅是不遠不近的寥寥幾句交談，魁登斯卻不由自主地想接近，然而真正接觸之後，葛雷夫給他的感覺又產生了微妙的變化，為此魁登斯相當困惑，不過生活還沒奢侈到能讓他花費心思在這上面著墨。  
「他或者她不超過十歲，離你的養母很近。」葛林戴華德按捺地性子說，沒能致葛雷夫於死地讓他有點煩躁，終究留下了隱患，「我預見了你就在站我的旁邊，你是關鍵人物。」  
「是的，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯畏縮的神情下閃過欣喜，每當男人強調自己的重要性，他就能暫時忽略壓力繼續為目標努力，他想要得到葛雷夫的認同。  
魁登斯隱約感受到葛雷夫先生的耐性快要告罄，不想放過或許是唯一脫離養母的機會，備感急迫的他越加焦躁不安。

結束與魁登斯的短暫會面，葛林戴華德壓下斥責青年的衝動迅速地消影離開，若非闇黑怨靈是一股強盛的戰力，預言中魁登斯的模樣清晰可見，他根本不想再浪費時間哄著魁登斯，辦事效率太差了。  
對其他人而言，這是葛林戴華德假扮葛雷夫的第一日，但是對魁登斯來說並非如此，早在半個多月前，葛林戴華德便會避開葛雷夫的動線，在他的面前偽裝成葛雷夫誘騙他替自己辦事，這就是為什麼魁登斯會覺得葛雷夫行為前後不一。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

在魔國會中打開皮箱看見香甜可口的麵包時，紐特的心慌了一瞬，不僅僅為了是他的奇獸們有可能偷溜出去逾越美國魔法界森嚴的法律，還因為裡面有一名需要他關切的重傷患。  
何況他還得要告知葛雷夫最新進展，盜用他身分的黑巫師正肆無忌憚地在魔國會當中行走。  
紐特與蒂娜面面相覷，紐特臉上沒有未被人贓並獲的竊喜，蒂娜則是一下便想到了那名莫魔。   
蒂娜的憂愁很快地成為現實，幾隻奇獸偷跑出來還炸了一棟樓，結果就是她要收留始作俑者的紐特以及記憶咒待受施人雅各．科沃斯基在男客止步的女性公寓中過夜以做為就近監管。  
儘管當事人之一的紐特更願意隨便投宿一家旅館，待在金坦家的結果就是他懷著憂慮靜候到就寢時分方能進皮箱中查明狀況。  
紐特的手從皮箱中伸出朝尚迷糊著的雅各招了幾下，在後者驚異的目光下降，感到匪夷所思的雅各跟著走了下去，得到了減緩海葵鼠咬傷副作用的藥。  
「葛雷夫先生，你還好嗎。」紐特扭開隔壁房的門，在瞧見男人依然好好地躺在床上之後，他感覺老待在心口的胃總算回到了原處。  
「好像有甚麼跑出去了。」葛雷夫從假寐中睜眼，「我有試過攔住牠們，可是我的腿拖慢了速度。」魔藥穩定了傷勢，他整個下午休息得不錯，但想到逃脫的奇獸依舊是眉頭輕蹙，美國魔法界可經不起這些生物撒野。  
「我馬上就會把牠們抓回來，我保證。」紐特連忙誠懇地說，他憶起了眼前人的職位，「牠們沒甚麼危險性。」  
「但願。」葛雷夫勉強給予信任，他的臨時保姆幻影猿也是出逃的一員，似乎是追著某隻幼崽跑了。  
道高確實對人沒甚麼威脅性，受過關照的葛雷夫想，脾氣也比魔國會附屬醫院的治療師好多了。  
「你後面的人是誰？」葛雷夫撐起自己靠坐在床頭，表情更加嚴肅，他不希望自己在此養傷的消息被太多人知曉，他還未能排查出葛林戴華德潛伏的黨羽。  
「這是雅各。」紐特湊過去攙扶葛雷夫的上身協助其靠坐，順手幫他拉好毛毯，若無其事地說，「他是麻瓜，就是你們說的莫魔，你可以信任他。」絕非葛林戴華德一派的巫師。  
「嗨。」雅各在他審視的眼神中尷尬地說，「初次見面，你好。」  
「你好。」葛雷夫惜字如金地禮貌回應，轉頭譴責紐特，「你應該第一時間對他施記憶咒。」  
「蒂娜已經教訓過我了。」紐特告饒，拍他的肩安撫，「他被海葵鼠咬了，等他的後遺症過去就……」  
「噢，所以你的奇獸已經闖禍了，還被我的屬下逮個正著。」葛雷夫乾巴巴地打斷他，不贊同的目光如影隨形地跟著紐特。  
「這些等會再說，我先清查走丟了幾隻。」紐特一把抓住雅各的手臂把他拉出去，免得繼續刺激葛雷夫暴跳的神經。  
「這絕對不是作夢，我的大腦可沒辦法想像出這些。」雅各驚嘆的聲音隔著門板微弱地傳到葛雷夫的耳裡，他衷心期望大廳的魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘沒有往十二點鐘方向躍進。

不多時，有個腳步聲往葛雷夫所待的小屋接近，葛雷夫的眼睛盯著門板，在聽見紐特的自言自語後才轉回去。  
紐特招呼雅各替他餵食拜月獸之後，在隔壁工作間翻箱倒櫃一番，魔藥熬煮的複雜味道傳了出來。  
聞著這個味道，葛雷夫心底感到柔軟，不好意思再責怪紐特，他不是美國巫師也不是執法人員，大不必淌這個渾水，但他因為葛雷夫與忒修斯的交情以及氾濫的善良與正義感，從一開始就沒考慮過獨善其身。  
不過偷渡奇獸入境還是不行，葛雷夫回過神肅然想，留下莫魔目擊者同樣不行。  
「生骨水好了。」紐特關心地說，將手中的廣口瓶遞給他，「味道可能不太好，今天晚上你的腿不會太舒服，這是正常的……」  
他的話甫說到一半，葛雷夫已經一飲而盡神情不變地說，「我知道，這不是我第一次喝生骨水。」  
聽見他稀鬆平常的說法，紐特不由自主地為他難過，他想起眼前的人與他的哥哥是戰友，紐特見識過忒修斯上半身的『男性勳章』，葛雷夫身上的疤痕大概亦差不離，雖然當年紐特也在戰場上，第一線與後勤訓獸師還是有危險程度上的差異。  
「今天被抓進魔國會的時候，我見到了你。」紐特轉移了話題，揮去突如其來的心疼，看忒修斯就知道，上過戰場的正氣師不會把這點傷放在眼裡。  
「葛林戴華德？」葛雷夫挑眉，沒有過於訝異，「他究竟有何目的。」  
「周圍的人好像都沒有察覺他的破綻，不像是第一天假扮你。」紐特沉思，「有甚麼我能替你聯絡的人嗎？」  
如果紐特沒先見到葛雷夫，同樣不會懷疑魔國會裡那個人的身份，頂多認為忒修斯的朋友不怎麼好客。  
至於黑巫師的偽裝能力，葛雷夫沒有多想，像葛林戴華德這類人在行事之前一定做過大量調查與演練，這時的他還不知道對方試驗的對象及陰謀的目標就是魁登斯。  
「他能取代我，他的爪牙也能取代別人。」葛雷夫搖頭，「我要親自觀察過才能決定誰還能信任。」說話間他想要下床，他沒辦法繼續呆坐著任葛林戴華德恣意妄為。  
「不行，你的骨頭還沒長好。」紐特的手掌按在他的胸前，再次提醒他現實狀況。  
「茉西路易斯！」葛雷夫低咒了聲，除非怨自己的無能為力之外，方才紐特的話與他手掌的溫度讓他的心裡隱然有股騷動。  
在這種荒唐的時候，身體居然有不合時宜的慾念產生，葛雷夫感覺不敢相信，詫異地將之歸咎於先前的調教師手藝不精。  
「蒂娜呢？她沒問題吧？」完全沒發覺男人狀況的紐特收回手苦思。  
像是為了不要使心緒持續在曖昧情愫中打轉，葛雷夫認真地思索起紐特的建議，發現大為可行。  
「這個你來決定。」葛雷夫斟酌之後說，蒂娜若還是重案調查組的正氣師，他絕不會如此放心，但如今蒂娜被貶職到魔杖許可辦公室，葛林戴華德特意替換她的可能性低，正氣師本領卻不會因為換了職位就消失殆盡。  
「好。」紐特的眼睛微彎，為男人對他的託付所代表的信任。  
感受到紐特的高興，葛雷夫有些摸不著頭緒，目前情形對他們遠不算有利。  
「對了，玻璃獸在外頭。」紐特突然想起，其他隻不說，這隻是跑越久波及範圍越廣。  
「你居然帶了玻璃獸……」葛雷夫難以置信地說，「來到美國。」葛雷夫家族多年來累積不少財富，有時也會吸引這種小傢伙，自然明白牠的習性，以及出現一隻在莫魔街道上會造成魔國會多少的工作量。  
「那個小混蛋有點淘氣。」紐特心虛地轉開視線，「我會趕在在牠們受到傷害之前將牠們都帶回來。」  
在葛雷夫凌厲的目光中，紐特快速竄到門口離開，帶著雅各在夜晚的大街上圍捕掃蕩珠寶店的玻璃獸。

這個晚上，葛雷夫是無瑕再擔心奇獸流竄的問題了，生骨的麻癢疼不停騷擾著他，而他卻不想飲止痛劑，他的腦中回想到紐特碰觸他時的片刻綺念，覺得還是讓疼痛使自己分心為佳。  
葛雷夫氣悶地想應該是那些調教師不夠合他的胃口，無法紓解他的全部需求，然而想到調教師，葛雷夫復又記起自己為何較以往更頻繁地預約調教，讓葛林戴華德有機可趁，起因便是魁登斯。  
起初尚不明顯，後來不知道怎麼回事，魁登斯靠近他的時候，葛雷夫會感覺口乾舌燥，偶爾還會有魁登斯不該過得這般落魄的念頭，所以他疏遠了魁登斯，奉勸自己不要對莫魔的事插手過深，在當時這並非甚麼大問題，畢竟他們不常見面。  
惱怒於連對莫魔都會起非分之想的自己，葛雷夫覺得這太不像樣，現在他又對好友的弟弟起了遐思，他都快搞不懂自己的身體。  
過去三十多年的生涯中，能影響他的支配者寥寥無幾，如今卻有了兩個人，其中一個連巫師都不是。

TBC


	4. 第四章

生長骨頭的時候嚴禁胡亂動彈以防不留神就長歪，葛雷夫十分瞭解這點，安分養傷的他沒料到在重長腿骨的這個晚上，就一個晚上，外界便被攪得天翻地覆。  
過後當他得知之時，他才發現自己過於低估葛林戴華德的破壞力。  
不過這時候他還不知道這些，葛雷夫如模範病人般躺在床上的時候，紐特不愧於他的奇獸飼育家頭銜（說真的，這行業現在有幾個人？）將所有逃跑的奇獸送回到皮箱中。  
隨著奇獸們一一返回皮箱內的棲所時，葛雷夫與金坦姊妹見上了面，他看著眼前的人自我鼓舞地想著這就是他目前能用的人手了，前正氣師與天生破心者，他的運氣還沒差到底。  
「先調查葛林戴華德的來意，」葛雷夫依靠在床頭說，斷腿沒有挪動半公分，「不要輕舉妄動。」表情宛如自己還是站在整個重案調查組前指揮調度。  
已經明瞭狀況的金坦姊妹莊凝地點頭，然而即便他們想按兵不動以觀後勢，外頭的雷鳥法蘭克忽然嘶鳴著危險，叫聲響徹在皮箱內，除去傷殘人士的其他四人步出小屋抬頭望向騷動的雷鳥，加緊腳步離開皮箱去查探情形。  
在屋內聽著雷鳥的長鳴，危機感在葛雷夫心中油然而生，要是能拿到魔杖他拚著斷腿不管還有一搏之力，手無寸鐵的葛雷夫無能為力地嘆息。

就在這個夜晚，美國魔法界面臨空前的危機，險些曝光在整個莫魔社會眼前，幸好在千鈞一髮之際有紐特與雷鳥的力挽狂瀾；也是這個夜晚，葛林戴華德被捕入獄，黯黑怨主魁登斯．巴波死亡。  
清晨時分晃動重新長好的腿落地站起，左右走動確認腿骨完好如初的葛雷夫對此一無所知。  
「總算是好了。」葛雷夫拉開房門正要走出去，一陣黑霧忽然撲面而來，尖嘯地圍繞著他。  
這是闇黑怨靈？葛雷夫未花多少時間就辨認出來，輕快的表情驟然轉變，認真地思考為何這種東西會出現在這裡，沒有魔杖的他處於絕對弱勢。  
將手放在身後隱密做出施法動作，缺乏武器先發制人的葛雷夫沉住氣站立不動，只要闇黑怨靈先進攻，他便馬上把最近的大型家具移過來稍作抵擋，趁隙逃出這裡。  
怪異的是闇黑怨靈完全沒有攻擊的舉動，它忽快忽慢地繞著葛雷夫打轉，轉到他覺得自己再繼續盯著看恐怕會頭暈，闇黑怨靈的尖嘯逐漸夾雜著哭聲，葛雷夫對他的意圖更加不解。  
一人一霧僵持良久之後，葛雷夫判定堵著門的闇黑怨靈暫且沒打算取他性命，他放開施法手勢一屁股坐回床上，手指揉按太陽穴凸起的青筋。  
「自從葛林戴華德踏上美國土地，連闇黑怨靈都出現異常了。」坐困愁城的葛雷夫嘆息。  
紀錄上闇黑怨靈屬於爆發的黑化魔力，只會收割生命直到自身消耗殆盡，原則上不會有意識，可面前這團似乎不是這麼回事。  
思想渾沌的魁登斯飄盪在門前，死盯著眼前的男人，一時之間想不通為何出現一模一樣的人。  
不久前被正氣師打散僅剩一小團的他剛在殘破的地鐵中看見了此人遭到逮捕，然後慌不擇路的他趁所有人的目光都聚集在雷鳥身上時竄進皮箱中，渾渾噩噩站在工作間的中央發愣，這時旁邊一扇門忽然打開再走出一個葛雷夫，理性罷工的魁登斯在沒搞懂前就憤怒地衝了上前。  
「啊……」魁登斯痛苦地尖叫哀鳴，在闇黑怨靈暴躁嗜血的影響中勉強自己思考。  
眼前的男人卻沒再像先前那般說著最能引誘他的言辭，手裡也沒有會發出光芒打在他身上的魔杖，不理解葛雷夫短短時間為何變化如此劇烈的魁登斯卡住般無法應對，沒有感覺到殺機和壓迫感的他恍惚困惑地飄盪。  
殺了他！魁登斯腦袋裡的聲音不停咆哮，只有奪取生機最暢快淋漓。  
但是在混亂的腦袋中裡同時也閃過他們生疏的少數真正交會，那時候葛雷夫還不是舌粲如花的詐欺犯，那時男人的氣息最是吸引他的注意，魁登斯偶爾會臆測這個矜重自持的男人私下會有怎樣的表情。  
隨著時間過去，葛雷夫不自覺地挪了坐姿，就見對面的怨靈猛然暴漲似乎在防範襲擊，發覺他再沒動作又重新收縮。  
「怎麼回事？」葛雷夫與自行上任的獄卒大眼瞪小眼──如果闇黑怨靈有眼睛的話。  
「你聽得懂我的話，是吧？」葛雷夫認為繼續呆坐對事態毫無助益，嘗試與闇黑怨靈交流，但安靜飄盪的闇黑怨靈聽見他的聲音居然發起抖，不再如方才穩定，他皺了皺眉換了更溫和的語氣，「是紐特放你進來的嗎？」  
未做回應的闇黑怨靈抽泣聲漸趨清晰，葛雷夫亦非真要他開口回覆，而是在藉此推測怨靈的心智程度，可是這會他聽著這個益發熟悉的聲線，有個名字跳進他的腦海中。  
「魁登斯，是你嗎？」表情古怪的葛雷夫放緩嗓音，以免刺激行為與記載中截然不同的闇黑怨靈，曾經以為魁登斯是莫魔或爆竹的他懊惱自己荒誕的判斷。  
美國魔法界出現一個如此強橫的闇黑怨靈，幾乎是甩了魔國會一個大巴掌，在他們嚴格執行法律保護魔法界人民的時候，有個魔法兒童深受虐待，而葛雷夫知道他的存在卻未曾慎重對待。  
闇黑怨靈對這個名字做出了反應，證實了葛雷夫的猜想，葛雷夫五味雜陳地看著怨靈凝聚，然後一雙怨苦瘋狂的眼睛出現在中央。  
「騙子。」魁登斯嘶吼，「你利用我！」  
關於這個指控，葛雷夫是想喊冤的，他從來沒與魁登斯過多交談，何來欺騙之說，但他也明白與闇黑怨靈爭辯無濟於事，尤其現在落在下風的人是他。  
葛雷夫想到假扮他的葛林戴華德，憤然噴了次鼻息，兇手是誰呼之欲出，居然一晚就把闇黑怨靈逼到爆發。  
「『我』答應了你甚麼？」葛雷夫謹慎地問，無法武力取勝的他另闢蹊徑試探闇黑怨靈爆發的原因，希望藉此找出脫身的方法。  
幸好思維混亂的魁登斯不像過去那樣說話吞吞吐吐，否則葛雷夫不一定得到有用的答案，反而會得到自我保護式的推託回答，像是『可能是我意會錯了』、『請再多給我一點時間，我能辦到的』或者『抱歉，是我想多了』……諸如此類的話。  
「你答應了要教我魔法……」魁登斯忽隱忽現的臉凝視著他，「我想當巫師。」就算他現在記憶紊亂理智不全，這件事早成執念不會輕易忘卻。  
「好，我可以教你。」葛雷夫採取緩兵之計，對面的怨靈一下子變得沉靜，不再忽消忽長好似再受點刺激就會無差別殺戮。  
這個承諾投在魁登斯的心湖中漣漪出難得的清明，然而下一刻他又記起同是這張臉的人曾經打發他的話。  
「你騙我，你說過我學不了魔法！」魁登斯怨恨地說，憎怒的眼神不放過地盯著葛雷夫，黑霧向他的方向擴張。  
「該死的葛林戴華德。」葛雷夫低咒，溝通無效只能聚精會神伺機逃跑，他不禁覺得自己最近過得著實窩囊。  
氣氛陷入了劍拔弩張的沉默，這時候突然一把聲音插入了他們之間，打破這個危險的平靜。  
「魁登斯？」剛送別雅各的紐特心裡殘留著苦澀，走進小屋看見闇黑怨靈時第一反應不是戒備，而是驚喜於他的倖存，但他不是沒察覺屋內兩人的緊張情勢，站住了腳沒腳再往前，「葛雷夫先生，你沒事吧？」  
「叫我波西瓦就好。」葛雷夫冷靜地說，「你來得正好，外面局勢如何？」  
「我們抓到葛林戴華德了。」紐特一言以蔽之，專心地判斷魁登斯的狀態，如果他知道魁登斯在這裡，他會叫蒂娜一同過來，這是目前所知唯一能安撫他情緒的人。  
「魁登斯，你認識他吧？」葛雷夫引著魁登斯轉移注意，危機消弭於無形。  
黑霧轉了半圈化出眼珠直盯著紐特片刻，魁登斯平鋪直敘地說：「金坦女士說你會幫我。」  
「對，沒錯。」紐特微笑，朝魁登斯伸出手，「到我這邊來。」  
闇黑怨靈停滯在空中猶豫許久，終於往紐特的位置晃過去，當他剛剛離開原地沒多遠時，眼見門口沒被堵住的葛雷夫便要藉機往外逃離，紐特以眼神制止了他。  
如果他這時候逃跑，闇黑怨靈非常有可能受刺激暴起，果然他才移動一步，魁登斯立刻停下執著地盯視他。  
「魁登斯，我向你保證他不會走。」紐特開口再度拉走他的關注，「我知道你不想這樣傷人。」只是反抗得過了頭。  
「葛雷夫先生會教我魔法嗎？」魁登斯固執地問，又繞回去這話題上。  
「跟他說我會。」葛雷夫無聲地用口型對他說，深怕紐特過於耿直再把闇黑怨靈弄崩潰。  
「他會的，我幫你督促他。」紐特沒有猶豫地說，「你剛受了重傷，需要休息。」  
黑霧停在半空中，魁登斯信任蒂娜，而蒂娜信任紐特，他順理成章地認為紐特值得信賴。  
「我相信你。」魁登斯低聲說完，成人大小的黑霧縮小成巴掌大的黑球，這是他僅剩的本體。  
紐特鬆了口氣，走過來偷偷將一根魔杖塞給葛雷夫，「我們拿到了你的魔杖，從葛林戴華德那拿來的，蒂娜換了別隻去交差。」  
「謝謝。」葛雷夫手握自己的老夥伴，終於覺得自己沒這麼無助了。  
紐特長話短說交代完今晚發生的所有事情，葛雷夫越聽表情越發凝重，然而這時黑球狀的魁登斯飄到他們中間晃蕩了一陣後落到葛雷夫的肩膀，一副就是要在他履行承諾之前緊迫盯人。  
兩雙眼睛盯著他肩上多出的東西，葛雷夫頭疼地發現在魁登斯能正常思考之前，他還是離不開皮箱。  
「看來我要再叨擾一陣子了。」葛雷夫無奈地說，「還可以順便隱藏起來預防葛林戴華德的後手。」  
其實還有另一個選擇，就是徹底殲滅闇黑怨靈，就如巫師界一直以來的作法，有魔杖的葛雷夫絕對辦得到，只是想到自己曾經的悸動，以及紐特方才為了挽救闇黑怨主的努力，這個殘忍的決定不容易做。  
想到葛雷夫將停留在他的皮箱中更多時間，紐特心中忽然湧現欣喜，他訝異自己的反應，葛雷夫本就是皮箱的過客，他怎會萌生希望男人永遠住下來的想法。  
「你要住多久都可以。」紐特靦腆地笑，手指被木精皮奇打了一下，這個小傢伙還在為紐特曾把牠交易掉鬧彆扭，吵著要回同族那裏。  
將皮奇舉了起來，紐特匆忙地對葛雷夫說：「不好意思。」然後一路哄著木精離開了，留下葛雷夫面對不達目的不罷休的魁登斯。  
恢復行走能力的葛雷夫本想與紐特同行，見識一下忒修斯口中他與弟弟窮盡魔力創造的空間，但他身邊跟著不定時炸彈般的魁登斯，避免禍及無辜奇獸，葛雷夫只好遺憾地打消念頭，將來總有機會。

TBC


End file.
